The Day Emmett Found Out About Facebook
by Bearhugsxxx
Summary: Emmett stumbled onto Facebook one day and tried to get an account. Everybody was worried when they found out. But Emmett didn't know why. Twilight! One shot. Sorry it is so short. I do not own Twilight!


"Alice!" Emmett yelled as he sat staring at the computer screen.  
"What Emmett?" Alice said in her sing-song voice dancing into the computer room.  
''Look what I found!" He said pointing at the page on the computer.  
"What is it?" Alice asked looking a little lost.  
"Facebook!" Emmett screamed happily.

"I head some yelling, I came to see if Emmett has destroyed our house'' Edward said slowly walking into the room.  
"Edward!" Emmett yelled "I found Facebook'  
"Emmett you don't need to yell'' Edward said turning back around.  
"But, Eddie. I found Facebook" Emmett said trying to do the 'Sad' look.  
"Emmett," Edward said looking down "Good for you. And don't call me Eddie'' "Thanks Edward!" Emmett yelled ignoring Edward about calling him Eddie.  
"Again Emmett, No need to yell" Edward said walking out the door.  
Alice just sat on the floor looking at Emmett being so excited by the new Facebook thing he found. Emmett started clicking things randomly, with a huge smile on his face.  
"Emmett" Alice said simply "What are you doing?" "Trying to get a account, it's not that easy you know'' Emmett replied looking rather confused.  
"Here, let me see'' Alice said getting up ''I can try''  
"Okay" Emmett said getting up from the chair. Alice sat down and started reading and clicking slowly. She started laughing to herself as she wrote in information about Emmett.  
"What's so funny?" Emmett asked the giggling Alice.  
"Oh nothing" She said as she clicked accept.  
Alice got up and Emmett sat back down at the computer screen, "Alice..." He said blankly "Why did you say I am a Hunting Model?"  
"Because you hunt" She said simply starting to walk out of the room.  
"But I'm not a model" Emmett said, still looking blankly at the screen.  
"Bye Emmett" Alice said as she closed the door.

"Hey Emmett" Bella said as she walked into the room "Know where Edward is?"  
"Nope, can you help me?" Emmett asked.  
"Um, Okay?" Bella said a little confused, for they are vampires and Bella is only human.  
"Come here" Emmett said sitting up.  
"Oh, you found Facebook."  
"You know about Facebook?" Emmett asked sounding a bit surprised.  
"Yeah, I have one also I'll add you." Bella said sitting down.  
After Bella added Emmett and showed him some basic things about Facebook Emmett asked Bella about his so called 'Hunting Model' job.  
"So, Alice said you are a hunting model?" Bella said making sure she heard it right.  
"Yes, can you fix it?" Emmett said getting ready to beg.  
"Sure" She said quickly.  
"Really?!" He said being a little surprised.  
"Sure why not" She said as she went to change it.  
After she finished changing it and left, Emmett sat back down and went to the 'Home' page.  
"6 new friend requests" He said reading the page "I wonder who it's from"  
He clicked the box and waited as it loaded.  
"Alice! Jasper! Edward! Rosalie! Carlisle! Esme! They all have Facebook and they never told me!"  
Edward then came into the room and said "Emmett didn't I tell you about a hour ago to not yell'  
"You have Facebook!" Emmett said not listening to Edward.  
"Yeah, we all do'' Jasper said walking into the room.  
"We didn't want you to stalk people" Alice said skipping into the room.  
Rosalie walked into the room "Even you?" Emmett said to her.  
"Oh, honey bear! I'm sorry but it was for them."  
Esme and Carlisle came into the room looking confused.  
"What's going on?" Carlisle asked.  
"I think Emmett has a Facebook account" Esme said knowing exactly what is happening.  
"And what's wrong with that?" Carlisle asked.  
"He'll stalk people'' Bella said walking into the room.  
"We never told you about that" Edward said as everyone turned to look at Bella.  
"Yeah, I know" Bella said.  
"The how did you know he would?" Alice asked, poker faced.  
"Emmett was looking at people's profiles when I walked in" She said.  
Emmett would've turned bright red, but for being a vampire he had no blood, so instead he stopped breathing.  
"Um Ah, Hahaha?" Emmett said embarrassed.  
Alice and Bella started giggling then everyone started joining in on the big laughing fit. Even Emmett.


End file.
